Jinxed Things Ringing
by BrokenBoneWorld
Summary: A series of oneshot drabbles, mostly set around Brennan, Booth, and occasionally the other characters.
1. Treacherous

_So. I've still been having this whole "Ooh-I'm-Not-Going-To-Be-Creative" phase thing going on. To fight this bloody battle to the death, I'm going to start doing drabbles. Yes, 100 word ficlets. (GASP) Yeah. I'm shocked, too. _

_Hanways, I don't own anything. _

--

She was dangerous. Did he know? Did he know when he looked at her that she could hurt him? Hurt him so acutely that he wouldn't ever love her again.  
Maybe he did, and that was why he kept his head down when she smiled at him.

Despite herself, she wanted him to love her back.

Even though she knew how destructive she could be, she still wanted Booth to love her.

She had destroyed her parent's life, she had driven Russ away. What would stop her from demolishing the nice little life he had built?

Nothing. She was treacherous.


	2. Hurricane

_I really like doing these. Short and sweet. Quick and easy. Insert-overused-cliche-here. _

_Seriously, though. They take like, five to ten minutes. But I also discovered about three seconds ago that there is a program on the Edit Documents tab on FF that counts your words for you. That makes Teh Jessahzorz very happy. _

_Okay. Here it is. I still don't own._

--

It came sweeping down on her like a hurricane, the realization that maybe, just maybe, things would be okay. That perhaps if things worked out like she hoped, that everything she had wanted and wished for these past three years could come true.

Maybe her partner would walk into her office, strutting with all of his alpha male tenancies, telling her that the case was solved. And that in the time between the first case and the last one, he had realized he was madly in love with her.

Or maybe it was just the six shots of tequila talking.


	3. Somber

_Wookay, I missed a few days. But that's okay. You'll forgive me, won't you? Perhaps I'll make it up. It all depends if I can find anything to do in the next four minutes._

_I love you all! _

_Despite my epic love for anyone reading this, I don't own Bones, or anything affiliated with it._

--

He wondered why she looked so sad today. Was it his fault?

When she looked over to him, she glared, her mouth getting a little thinner, her eyes a little narrower.

"Was is something I did? Something I said? Because whatever I did, I'm sorry." He cleared his throat.

Booth hated it whenever she was angry with him.

"No, Booth. You didn't do anything. And it was quite presumptuous of you to think that you have anything to do with my mood. Although, I do appreciate your apology." She added quietly.

He could already see Bones' expression lighten.


	4. Villain

_A rolll? Or am I just really bored?_

_I'm going with B. I'm just really bored. But I don't like this one very much, so hopefully it wasn't just a waste of time._

_And nothing has changed since five minutes ago. I still don't own Bones. But I still do love you!_

--

He dropped his keys on the worn out coffee table, cringing as the metallic sound echoed in his head.

The last case they had finished was hard on him, and he had searched for solace in his favorite bar. Bones had joined him, stopping him before his sixth beer, and driving him home as he rambled about how much he hated rapists and murderers.

The next morning he reminded himself about why he did his job. So that every time he got a new case file, one more villain was taken off the street and another victim was saved. Hopefully.


	5. Want

Busy, busy week. Since I last updated, one of my best friend's mom got in a car accident, we were thwarted trying to have tea twice, I had a weird/fancy turkey sandwich, and I played a mean game of strip poker.

Yet, through all of that, I still don't own Bones. (sigh)

--

I wanted her to see me.

Sure, she saw me. I mean, I worked with her every day. We solved cases, and saved lives together on a weekly basis.

But I wanted her to see _me_. I was more than the joke cracking cop.

I wondered if she saw that as I gazed at her. She was examining bones on her table. To me, she was more than a professional anthropologist, with beautiful eyes.

She didn't even see me seeing her.

I was only treading water, swimming backwards. Who knew how long I would last? I was already sinking.


End file.
